Une amie inconnue
by Farwen
Summary: Harry est déprimé depuis la mort de . Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, il rencontrera une jeune fille qu'il va apprécier et aimer... Mais faut-il lui faire confiance ?rnrnAction, amour, suspence se sera la plus boulversante des années d'Harry Potter.
1. Chapitre 1

Une amie inconnue

Chapitre 1 

Harry contemplait le plafond de sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Il venait de se réveiller, en sueur, après avoir fait un cauchemar, un cauchemar qu'il faisait depuis le début de l'été : La mort de son parrain Sirius Black. Harry essayait à tout prix de retirer ses images de sa mémoire quand il entendit un tap tap à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Trois hiboux s'étaient posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Harry ouvrit celle-ci et ceux-ci s'engouffrèrent dans sa chambre. Effectivement, aujourd'hui, à cette heure précise, Harry avait 16 ans. Parmi les trois animaux, Harry reconnu Coq, celui de Ron, et une lettre officielle, sans doute de Poudlard. La dernière devait être celle d'Hermione.

Salut !

Comment ça va ? Moi nul car je passe mes vacances au terrier alors que le reste de la famille est au QG de l'Ordre et en plus c'est Fred et George qui doivent nous « garder » Ginny et moi. Bref. J'espère que tu viendras à la maison avant la fin des vacances.

Bon Anniversaire.

Ron.

P.S : Percy s'est excusé et est rentré à la maison. Il fait aussi parti de l'ordre maintenant.

Avec la lettre de Ron s'accompagnait un magnifique livre sur le Quidditch et quelques farces et attrapes de Fred et George. Harry sourit dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

Bon Anniversaire Harry,

Comment ça va ? Moi très bien je suis en Italie et c'est magnifique ! Je découvre plein de choses sur les sorciers de là-bas et ils sont fantastiques ! Sinon toi ça va ? J'espère que tu ne penses pas trop à… J'espère aussi qu'on se retrouvera au QG bientôt. Vous me manquez.

Affectueusement,

Hermione.

Lui aussi avait hâte de les revoir. Comme cadeau, cette année Hermione avait choisi un ensemble du parfait petit sorcier, avec beaucoup de livres sur des choses pas vues en cours et d'ingrédients pour les potions. Puis la troisième lettre. Il y avait la traditionnelle lettre de la rentrée avec les fournitures mais y était ajouté les résultats des buses : il avait obtenu deux O en DCFM et en soins des créatures magiques, trois E en astronomie, métamorphose et sortilège, un A en potion et un D en divination. Satisfait, Harry se recoucha en pensant au lendemain…

Harry se leva au son des cris de la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon. Et ils en avaient après lui.

« Marge vient, dépêche-toi ! cria Vernon

Quoi ! Marge vient !

Mmm quoi ? dit-il endormi

Marge arrive ! Et cette fois-ci nom bonhomme, pas de magie, pas de bêtises rien ! » s'écriait son oncle.

Harry obéit et une heure plus tard Marge embrassait Dudley dans le hall alors qu'Harry montait sa valise au premier étage. Puis il dut redescendre.

« Quoi ? Encore là toi ? fit celle-ci en apercevant Harry.

Tu as bien de la chance… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Vernon l'appelait.

Le dîner se passa et Marge avait passé une nouvelle fois son temps à l'insulter. Furieux, Harry sortit et alla dans le parc.

Il en avait marre. Mille fois marre. Voldemort faisait des morts tous les jours et sa tante ne pensait qu'à l'insulter ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le monde est-il cruel ? Pourquoi il devra tuer ou être tué ? Pourquoi il était idiot et était allé au ministère ? Et Pourquoi ce p de ministère ne comprenait pas que Voldemort était de retour ? Car depuis qu'ils étaient au courrant, les sorciers du ministère n'avaient rien fait….Pourquoi vivre ?

La nuit tombait peu à peu. Dudley étaient sûrement rentrés et Harry allait se faire passer un savon. Dans ses sombres pensées, Harry fit route vers sa maison. A présent la nuit était complète et il avait eu raison, Dudley était rentré. Alors lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte Marge et Vernon l'incendièrent sans plus tarder. Ne regardant même pas ses opposants, Harry s'assit désespérément sur sa chaise.

« ESPECE DE…commença Vernon mais il ne put finir sa phrase, Maugrey Fol Œil venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'à son tour Marge leva les yeux vers le vieil homme, elle fit une grimace puis lui cria qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Oh que si, Harry on s'en va.

Où ? Au QG ?

Oui. Va chercher tes affaires.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et deux minutes plus tard il était prêt dans le hall. Vernon, Marge, Pétunia et Dudley les regardèrent, incrédules.

Et tu fais rien Vernon ? fit Marge

…

Qui êtes-vous d'abord ? demanda-t-elle à Maugrey

Maugrey Fol Œil, pour vous punir !

D'un geste il sortit sa baguette et transforma l'horrible tante en un crapaud énorme. Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley, terrifiés, n'osèrent même pas un regard.

On vous avait prévenu. Il ne fallait pas insulter Harry Potter. Au revoir.

Sur ce, il prit un caillou et le donna à Harry qui disparut pour atterrir au QG. Quant à Maugrey, il transplana. Marge resta trois jours ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Tonks vienne la retransformer.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 

Au QG, il retrouva Ron et Hermione avec qui il échangea les informations sur Voldemort. Il avait retrouvé sa puissance et la terreur régnait à nouveau. Cependant Harry finit ses vacances en toute tranquillité et en sécurité au QG. Il eut l'occasion de revoir Lupin, qui laissa s'échapper une larme en le revoyant, sans doute parce qu'il lui rappelait le souvenir des ses amis morts et surtout Sirius.

Le 1er septembre. Quai 9 ¾. Le Poudlard express. Enfin il allait retourner à Poudlard. Même s'il était toujours en colère contre Dumbledore, il était heureux de le retrouver aussi.

« Bon, on doit aller au compartiment des préfets Hermione et moi mais on reviendrait après comme l'an dernier. fit Ron.

Pas de prob. répondit Harry.

Il rentra dans un compartiment apparemment vide. Mais une magnifique jeune fille l'occupait.

Je…euh…

Tu peux t'installer. Il n'y aura personne d'autre. fit l'inconnue.

Merci.

Il s'installa puis dévora du regard la jeune demoiselle. Il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait !

Euh…

Ah oui c'est vrai, on ne s'est pas présenter, moi c'est Méliane.

Enchanté. Moi c'est…

Je sais qui tu es. Et je t'admire pour la façon dont tu te bats contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il rougit.

Merci.

De rien. Je sais qu'il te faut du courage et que presque personne ne t'en donne.

Tu as l'air de très bien me connaître.

Elle ria.

Pas plus qu'une autre ! Beaucoup de mon lycée étaient amoureuses de toi !

Ce fut à son tour de rougir.

Et…euh…tu es en quelle année ?

6ème. Mais je suis nouvelle et je rentre directement en 6ème année.

Et tu es dans quelle maison ?

Je ne sais pas ! Mais toi, tu peux peut-être m'expliquer comme on fait pour être répartit…

Son visage s'était rapproché de celui d'Harry. Elle rougit, baffouilla puis se mit à la quête d'un livre à lire.

Harry lui était désorienter. Ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux d'un vert profond et sa petite frimousse lui faisait perdre la tâte. Mais il n'avait même pas demande pourquoi elle rentrait directement en 6ème année !

Parce qu'avant j'étais à Beauxbâtons.

Ils discutèrent longtemps des coutumes de Poudlard, jusque Ron et Hermione reviennent. Harry fit les présentations et ils discutèrent jusqu'à la fin du voyage avec animation. Hermione voulait tout savoir de Beauxbâtons.

A la dernière minute, avant de descendre du train, Malefoy fit un tour dans leur compartiment.

Alors, toujours pas mort le Potter ? Tu sais que mon père s'est évadé ? Et qu'il va se venger ?

Ferme là espèce de crapule pleine de poux ! cria Méliane

Oh tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie Potter ? Une nouvelle sang-de-bourbe ?

Dégage ! cria Harry

Et Malefoy partit dans un éclat de rire. Le reste avant la répartition se passa sans autre incident.

« Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez mettre le choixpeau sur votre tête et il vous dira dans quelle maison vous serez. Avant que je commence la répartition, je voudrais annoncer la venue d'une élève de Beauxbâtons qui finira ses études à Poudlard. Elle sera donc répartie également. Je commence : Albert Théodore !

Serdaigle !

Méliane lança un regard paniqué vers Harry. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire. Elle stressa jusqu 'à ce que Mc Gonagall appelle son nom.

Graver Méliane !

Elle avança d'un pas déterminé, elle-même était résignée. Elle enfonça le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Oh oh ! Dites-moi cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un de ta famille ! Pour toi pas de doute se sera…

Pas Serpentard !

Ah bon ? Et pourtant tu sais bien que ta destinée est dans cette maison !

Pas Serpentard !

Très bien si tu le souhaites…GRYFFONDOR !

Soulagée elle retira le choixpeau et couru vers la table de Gryffondor sous les applaudissements de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle s'assit à côté de Harry qui semblait plus qu'heureux. Ils attendirent la fin de la répartition pour parler à la nouvelle venue.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Bon appétit ! fit Dumbledore

Alors heureuse ? fit Harry

Trop !

Tu fais quoi comme option ? demanda Hermione

Je n'en ai plus…j'avais divination mais j'ai arrêté : c'était trop nul et notre prof n'était pas plus doué que nous.

Nous aussi ! s'écrièrent Ron et Harry

Et tu as quoi comme matière ? demanda ce dernier.

DCFM, potion, métamorphose, sortilèges.

Cool ! Normalement on a le même ! fit Harry

Ah ouais ! »

Elle était heureuse. Ses nouveaux amis aussi. Elle adorait Poudlard. Le repas était succulent. La vie était vraiment belle…

« Pour la cinq-cent quarantième fois, M. Rusard nous rappelle qu'il est interdit de jeter des sorts dans les couloirs et de lancer des bombabouses. Il y a une liste complète de choses interdites à la porte de son bureau, pour ceux que ça intéresse…J'en profite pour rajouter qu'il est déconseiller formellement de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Lupin.

Acclamation.

Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! »

Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient, grâce à l'Ordre, que c'était Lupin qui avait repris le poste. Ils étaient enchantés. Ron et Hermione accompagnèrent les premières années à la salle commune de Gryffondor et Méliane les suivait. Méliane…elle était si belle. Avec ses yeux d'un vert à vous couper le souffle et ses cheveux noires se balançant quand elle marchait…Elle était petite, bien habillée, de magnifique fossette et sa petite frimousse…Elle lui faisait tourner la tête. Il était heureux. Depuis le temps qu'il ne se sentait pas si bien, qu'il n'avait pas souri…Il était sur son petit nuage…Il était comme transporté dans un autre monde…Elle était si belle. Et pourtant…ses parents avaient été tués par Voldemort pendant les vacances…c'est sa tante qui l'avait recueilli…Il sentait en elle une grande tristesse. Mais après tout lui aussi…Il avait perdu Sirius…et elle lui avait dit qu'il était courageux…elle l'avait encouragé…Méliane…c'était un si joli nom…POTTER !

Harry descendit de son nuage et n'avait pas remarqué que le professeur Mc Gonagall se tenait devant elle et essayait de…le réveiller ! Harry fit un sourire béat…je suis fou ! pensa-t-il.

« J'ai le bonheur de vous apprendre que vous êtes le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondror. Il vous faudra trouver des poursuiveurs car deux d'entres elles sont parties. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir. »

Elle toisa Harry quelques secondes puis repartit. Son sourire s'élargit davantage. Il rentra dans la salle commune, monta dans son dortoir et se coucha. Et cette nuit-là il fit le plus beau des rêves…


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 

« Oh non !

Quoi ? demanda Harry Potter à son ami.

On commence par trois heures de Rogue ! se plaignit Ron.

Génial ! lança Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas d'être heureux.

Dis donc toi !

Quoi ?

Depuis quand tu fais la grasse matinée ?

Je n'ai pas fait la grasse matinée !

Ah ouais ! Pourtant le cours commence dans 5 minutes et si on se grouille pas on aura une retenue…avec Rogue !

Harry consulta sa montre : il était 7h55 !

Tu l'as dit bouffi !

Ils partirent en courant de la Grande Salle pour arriver pile poil à la sonnerie devant le cachot. Méliane et Hermione bavardaient sagement en attendant les deux garçons.

Vous en avez mis du temps ! » leur reprocha Hermione.

Rogue fit son apparition et ils se turent puis rentrèrent silencieusement dans la classe.

Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas dit à Ron, c'est qu'il avait rêvé de Méliane cette nuit et que son rêve s'était prolongé jusqu'à tard dans le début de matinée. Méliane s'assit à côté de lui. Ils commèrent leur nouvelle potion, le véritasérum.

Le cours se passa merveilleusement bien. Rogue avait décidé d'ignorer Harry et celui en était ravi. Il profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec la nouvelle venue, devenue son amie.

Puis ils allèrent en Métamorphose et le cours fut d'une difficulté rare. Seule Hermione et Méliane avaient réussi à transformer leur chat en cochon. « Et une intello de plus ! » avait fait remarquer Ron. Puis, après deux heures de Métamorphose, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour calmer leur estomac. Ensuite ils prirent la direction de la classe de DCFM et après quatre heures de dur labeur ils rentrèrent enfin dans la salle commune pour pouvoir faire la tonne de devoir. Harry, après avoir bâclé ses devoirs, s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu. Il était songeur…il pensait à Sirius…combien de fois il était apparu dans ce feu ? …il était fatigué…si fatigué…cette première journée fut épuisante…si épuisante…Sirius…épuisante…fatigué…

Harry était dans une pièce sombre. Un feu éclairait faiblement cette pièce. Il entendait un couinement.

« Vas-tu arrêter ? dit Harry de sa voix la plus glaciale.

Maî…Maître !

As-tu fait au moins ce que je t'ai demandé de faire ?

Ou…oui.

Ah enfin ! Harry Potter je t'aurais !

Maî…Maître ! gémit Queudver. Si…s'il vous plaît !

Va t'en !

Une porte claqua.

Harry…très cher Harry…ainsi ton cœur est ta puissance…très bien…très très bien…on va s'en servir…Lord Voldemort aura sa vengeance !

Non ! NON !

Harry ! HARRY !

Voldemort les détruira tous !

HARRY ! PROFESSEUR DEPECHEZ VOUS !

NON !

Ahahahahahahahahahah !

Harry !

Aaaaaarrrrrrrrggggg !Nnnnoooooonnnnnn !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, par terre et Ron, Hermione, Méliane et le professeur Dumbledore le regardaient intensément. Harry rougit en découvrant le regard surpris de Méliane puis se releva.

Bien Potter, suivez-moi ! » fit Dumbledore.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune sous les regards surpris des autres élèves.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 

Harry suivit le directeur jusqu'à son bureau. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la pièce Dumbledore pria Harry de s'asseoir et lui fit de même derrière son bureau.

« Bien Harry, je pense que tu veux me raconter ce qui s'est passé.

Pour Harry, le voir en face dans cette pièce-même où ils s'étaient « disputés » il y a deux mois le mit en colère.

Voyons Harry, les choses ont changé depuis.

…

Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

Harry admit en lui-même que les choses avaient changé et que Dumbledore était quand même quelqu'un de bien, même-si-il-avait-insinué-que-Sirius-méritait-son-sort-car-il-avait-été-méchant-envers-Kreattur-et-qu'il-avait-défendu-le-plus-ignoble-des-hommes-existant-sur-terre-en-l'occurance-Rogue. Il consentit à lui parler.

Je me suis endormi sur mon fauteuil après une dure journée et là j'ai encore rêvé de Voldemort. La pièce était sombre et je ne le voyais pas- plutôt je ne me voyais pas- et Queudver gémissait dans un coin et Voldemort lui a demandé s'il avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé et Queudver répond que oui puis il lui dit de partir et il a dit que mon cœur était ma puissance et qu'il s'en servirait et qu'il les détruirait tous. dit Harry d'une voix lasse.

Bien. Cela faisait longtemps que tu avais rêvé de lui ?

Depuis…enfin…depuis la mort de…Sirius.

Bien.

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

Voldemort a remarqué que tu aimais plusieurs personnes et il a apparemment décidé de les tués tous pour que tu souffres et qu'il puisse t'achever tranquillement.

QUOI ? dit Harry en se levant.

Calme-toi, Harry.

COMMENT JE PEUX ME CALMER ? JE FAIS UN REVE ET LA DESSUS VOUS M'ANNONCEZ QUE VOLDEMORT A DECIDER DE TUER MES AMIS D'UNE VOIX CALME, COMMENT JE PEUX ME CALMER ?

Harry !

Il se rassit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Harry ! Voldemort ne peut vous atteindre ! Vous êtes à Poudlard !

Et Pré-au-Lard ?

S'il le faut, vous aurez une interdiction d'y aller. Et rappelle-toi Harry que Voldemort rentre dans ta pensée pour te déstabiliser. Ne te laisse pas faire et ne l'écoute pas !

…

Je vais te donner des leçons d'occlumancie.

Ah quoi bon ! Je suis nul dans cette matière !

Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

…

Demain, 8h.

Où ? demanda Harry d'une voix grave.

Dans la salle de métamorphose.

Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Vas-y. »

Harry quitta le bureau. Voldemort voulait tuer ses amis ! Fallait-il qu'il les mette au courant ? Fallait-il qu'il se mette à l'écart pour que Voldemort croit qu'il n'a plus d'amis ? Non. Voldemort était intelligent. Et puis il restait Lupin, Les Weasley, Maugrey et les autres. Mais que fallait-il faire ?

Ron, Hermione et Méliane l'attendaient dans la salle commune désormais vide. On voyait sur leur visage la fatigue mais aussi la peur et le crainte. Devait-il leur dire ? Il prit une profonde inspiration puis marcha vers eux.

Scusy mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi au week-end dernier : j'ai fait la fête !

Vaaliyah : Je ferais un tour dès que possible, c'est promis


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 

« Voilà, voilà. conclut modestement Harry.

Il leur avait tout expliquer. Méliane avait été mise au courant par Ron et Hermione de toutes les péripéties précédentes. Sur son visage on pouvait y lire la tristesse et la peur. Harry voulait la rassurer, la consoler. Mais il ne pouvait.

Harry…c'est…commença Hermione, effrayée.

Je ne vous demande pas de m'aider. Si vous le voulez à partir de maintenant vous pouvez ne plus m'adresser la parole. De toute façon…

Et puis il s'interrompit. Il allait parler de la prophétie.

Voyons Harry ! On restera soudé ensemble quoi qu'il arrive ! dit Hermione.

T'allait dire quoi ? demanda Ron

Quoi ?

T'allait dire quoi ? répéta Ron

Harry pensa à la divulguer, puis se ravisa.

De toute façon…je vais peut être mourir en le combattant alors…

Harry, je t'interdis de dire ça ! cria Méliane.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur son beau visage.

Ce ne sera pas une grosse perte. Et puis je retrouverais mes parents là-bas.

Il eut un pâle sourire puis la prit dans ses bras.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je me laisserais pas mourir.

Harry…je…je…puis sa voix mourut dans ses sanglots.

Méliane a raison, tu ne mourras pas ! assura Ron.

On ne le laissera pas faire ! continua Hermione

Merci.

De rien. fit Hermione, et elle sourit.

Après tout, ce sera pas pire que les autres fois. rajouta Ron puis il se tu.

Bon maintenant on va se coucher d'accord ? Je crois que ça nous fera du bien.

Bonne idée. dit Ron, baillant.

Bonne nuit ! dirent les filles.

Bonne nuit ! »

Harry se coucha et sombra dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il eut du mal à penser qu'il s'était senti si heureux la veille.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 

« Les nouveaux poursuiveurs sont des poursuiveuses puisqu'il s'agit de Ginny Weasley et de Méliane Graver.

Les intéressées étaient heureuses. Elles lui firent un magnifique sourire.

Ils étaient tous sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry venait de faire les éliminatoires pour les postes vacants de son équipe.

Les nouveaux batteurs seront Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan!

Les heureux élus se jetèrent dans ses bras.

Première entraînement la semaine prochaine, même heure même endroit. Vous pouvez partir.

Alors que la « foule » se dispersait, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Méliane firent un tour dans le parc.

C'est magnifique, je n'ai jamais fait de Quidditch ! s'écria Méliane, ravie

Jamais ! Comment vous faites en France ? s'étonna Ron.

Les filles ne sont pas mélangées aux garçons. Résultat il existe une équipe de filles mais on n'est pas assez nombreuses. La plupart on peur de se casser un ongle !

Drôle de façons de penser.

Méliane haussa les épaules. Sa gaîté s'était envolée. Elle était de nouveau triste.

Qu'est ce qui a ? s'inquiéta Harry.

C'est dingue ! La seule fille qui aime le Quidditch et qui aura aimé faire une équipe, c'était ma cousine ! Les filles sont trop prétentieuses, trop…vous avez connu Fleur Delacour ? Vous avez vu comment elle était ? Bah elles sont toutes comme ça ! Moi, parce que je ne rentrais pas dans le rang, j'étais la tête de turcs. C'était horrible. Les filles sont vraiment méchantes entres elles. Je n'avais pas d'amis.

Et ta cousine ? demanda Ron. T'étais pas amie avec ?

Oui.

Alors ?

Morte. IL l'a tué avec le reste de ma famille.

Je suis désolée ! fit Hermione.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Méliane prit le chemin du château. Hermione l'accompagna.

Bah di…fit Ron.

…

Bon aller vient vieux, on va rentrer aussi. Avec un peu de chance Hermione nous aidera pour les devoirs.

D'accord. »

La semaine suivante, Harry ne cessait de songer au visage triste de Méliane. Elle non plus elle n'avait pas connu une vie heureuse. Une autre pensée surgit dans son esprit : Voldemort n'avait encore rien fait et il ne rêvait plus de lui ! Bonne nouvelle !


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 

« BAL D'HALLOWEEN : CETTE ANNEE LE TRADITIONNEL REPAS D'HALLOWEEN SERA REMPLACER PAR UN BAL. LES ELEVES DOIVENT ETRE COSTUMES POUR L'OCCASION. TOUS LES ELEVES PEUVENT PARTICIPER. »

« T'as vu le panneau ? Pour le bal d'Halloween ? demanda Ron à Harry

Oui. Tu sais où on peut acheter des costumes ?

Pas. Sans doute au Pré-au-Lard ! De toute façon moi…Ron devint rouge.

Et tes frères ? Ils font pas ce genre de chose ?

Peux toujours demander.

Eh ! Les garçons ! Vous avez vu ? cria Méliane, à l'autre bout de la salle commune, courant pour les rejoindre.

Ouais. firent-ils

C'est trop cool ! Et puis il nous faudrait des cavaliers ! Chouette ! Je vais prévenir Hermione !

Elle est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! fit Ron

T'as entendu ? Il nous faut des cavalières !

Bah, tu pourrais demander à Hermione et moi à Méliane.

Et si on inversait ?

Ron eut un grand sourire.

Je vais envoyer un courrier aux freros pour voir s'ils peuvent nous dépanner !

Ok ! »

Harry souriait. Il était heureux. Il allait au bal avec Méliane ! Enfin…il fallait qu'il lui demande…mais…elle acceptera !

« C'est bon ils nous envoient ça ! dit Ron, interrompant les pensées d'Harry.

Toi tu seras le vampire et moi la momie !

La momie ? Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione aimerait !

T'as raison. Euh…je serais le vampire et toi…un ange ?

Va pour moi.

Parfait ! Ah…les filles !

Alors ? demanda Hermione

Euh…(Ron rougissait)…Hermione euh…vetuvniracmoiobal ?

Quoi ?

Euh…( il rougissait de plus en plus)…veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

Je sais pas…mais oui ! dit-elle en voyant la tête que faisait Ron.

Méliane…( Harry rougit à son tour )…

Avec plaisir ! »


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 

Harry était heureux, une fois de plus. Ce qui ne lui était pas arriver depuis longtemps. Il était confortablement installer dans son lit et repensait à la soirée…et quelle soirée ! Il sourit. La plus belle soirée depuis des années.

D'abord, à 19h30, Harry, déguisé en ange, rejoignit Méliane dans la foule des élèves entassés dans la salle commune. Elle était une déesse. Pas par sa beauté non, elle était plus belle qu'une déesse. Elle était déguisée en déesse…et cela lui allait magnifiquement bien. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver et lui fit un magnifique sourire qu'il lui rendit. Puis Hermione, déguisée en nymphe (!), et Ron les rejoignirent et à 19h45, ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. A 20h00 pile, les portes s'ouvrirent.

La soirée put commencer.

Il y avait des tables de deux, quatre, six ou huit places. Naturellement les amis s'installèrent sur une table de quatre. Le repas, délicieux, les elfes s'étaient une nouvelle fois surpassés, passa rapidement puis fut venu le moment où Dumbledore débarrassa la Grande Salle de ses tables et alors ils purent danser. Dans un premier temps, Harry se retrouva avec Hermione. Harry fit quelques danses avec elles, discuta amicalement et évita les slows en sa compagnie. Puis Ron lui rendit Méliane, et il lui avoua qu'il avait de la chance car elle était vraiment merveilleuse. Avec une pointe de jalousie dans son cœur, Harry dansa, valsa avec sa bien-aimée. Et oui il l'aimait…il s'en était rendu compte il y a peu. Méliane riait. Elle était heureuse. Puis un slow fit son apparition. Evidement Harry n'avait jamais dansé de slow…tant pis, le voilà parti…et pourtant c'était bien Méliane qui le dirigeait…ils avaient inversé les rôles…Elle avait le regard rieur…

« J'en ai marre, j'ai trop chaud, tu veux pas faire un tour dans le parc ? proposa-t-elle après trois slows.

Pourquoi pas ?

Ils sortirent au clair de lune…la fraîcheur leur donnait des frissons…Ils s'assirent sur un banc.

Tu sais Harry…dit-elle d'un air songeur…je voudrais te remercier…toi, Ron et Hermione…vous m'avez accueilli…écouté…vous m'avez aimés ! Je vous dois beaucoup…sans vous…je me serais jamais adapté…

On est amis. Et c'est bien pour ça, des amis non ?

Des amis ! C'est vrai…je n'en ai pas l'habitude…

Elle frissonnait. Harry la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y calla.

Tu le dis si tu as froid…

Ca va…

Ils restèrent ainsi des heures…jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione vienne les chercher.

Si vous voulez ils passent un dernier slow. dit Ron d'un air amusé.

Vient on y retourne on les laisse…

Hermione tira la manche de son compagnon.

Le « couple » retourna dans la Grande Salle faire son dernier slow…Le morceau était très romantique…Les corps rapprochés…Les visages se touchaient presque…Les lèvres se frôlèrent…Et sur la dernière note du morceau, les lèvres de Méliane s'emparèrent de celles d'Harry…Celui-ci fut surpris…Elle l'embrassait avec fougue…il lui rendit…puis brusquement les lèvres de Méliane s'arrachèrent dans leur étreinte. Elle se recula, rougit, marmona, comme dans le train puis disparue sous le regard étonné d'Harry. Celui-ci ne chercha même pas à la poursuivre. Il rentra simplement dans la tour de Gryffondor.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien…

AH OUAIS ! JE COMPRENDS RIEN ? POURTANT JE SAIS CE QU'IL Y A ENTRE VICKY ET TOI …

Salut Harry ! fit une Hermione lasse. Méliane est partie se coucher dans une vitesse folle…qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pas la même chose que nous j'espère…

Elle jeta un regard noir à Ron.

Peux-tu aller me la chercher s'il te plaît ?

Ouais.

Elle monta dans son dortoir.

Et toi, qu'est qui te prend ? demanda Harry à Ron

Laisse tomber, elle est désespérante !

Toi tu es jaloux !

T'es malade !

Non, tu l'aimes et ça crève les yeux !

T'es pas mieux avec Méliane.

Ils sourirent.

Tu y arriveras avec Hermione. Je le sais.

Méliane arrivait avec Hermione. Il la prit à part.

Pourquoi ?

Excuse-moi, je sais pas ce qui m'a prise, chuis vraiment bête…

Arrête ! Tu as fait ça parce que tu m'aimes.

Méliane rougit et évita le regard d'Harry.

Mais c'est pas grave parce que moi aussi je t'aime !

C'est vrai ?

Oui.

Et il l'embrassa. Sans remarquer que, la salle commune étant encore pleine, tout le monde les regarda.

Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Avec plaisir ! »

Et ils se re-embrassèrent…

« Cher Oncle,

J'adore Poudlard ! Le parc est magnifique, le lac superbe, les oiseaux sont mes amis. D'ailleurs les papillons papillonnent. Je suis heureuse.

Ta très chère Méliane »

Dans son sommeil, Harry crut entendre un rire, un rire cruel…


End file.
